Synthetic pyrroles are described in the literature and reported to be effective as antibacterial and fungicidal agents.
S. Inouge et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,472, disclose a variety of iodoallyl and iodopropargyl tetrazoles, nitroimidazoles and nitropyrrole derivatives that exhibit some antimicrobial and antifungal activity. The patentees exemplify the antibacterial and antifungal activity of their compounds, but make no reference to any insecticidal, acaricidal or molluscicidal activity observed or indicated for such compounds or derivatives thereof.
M. Koyama et al describe the preparation of several nitropyrroles including: mono, di and trichloronitropyrroles in an article published in The Journal of Antibiotics 34, 1569-1576 (1981). The reported compounds were evaluated as antibacterial agents and the biological activities of the synthesized compounds is reported in said paper.
D. M. Bailey in U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,539 describes the preparation of 4,5-dihalopyrrole-2-carbonitriles and the use thereof as terrestrial and aquatic herbicides. The patentee also indicates that the patented compounds exhibit some activity as antibacterial and antifungal agents. activity as antibacterial and antifungal agents. However, insecticidal, acaricidal and mollusicidal activity for the halopyrrole carbonitriles is not disclosed, described or suggested.
It is also noted that certain nitropyrroles, dinitropyrroles, cyanonitroypyrroles, and cyanodinitropyrroles, which include N-substitution by methyl, propyl, or hydroxyethyl groups, have been examined as radiosensitizers by Raleigh et al in the British Journal of Cancer, Suppl. 37 (1978), but the abstract is totally devoid of any reference to other types of activity for the disclosed compounds.
The Fisons European Patent Application Publication Number 0,300,688, application number 88306464.4 filed 14/07/88 discloses a variety of pyrrole derivatives as cardiotonic agents useful for the treatment of hypotonic circulatory conditions, elevated blood sugar, psychiatric illness, depression and like conditions. No insecticidal or acaricidal is alleged for the disclosed compounds.